Portable electronic devices, such as mobile devices or media players, provide a user with portable entertainment and/or mobile productivity functionality. Auxiliary devices or accessories, such as headsets or headphones, are commonly used in conjunction with the portable electronic device. Other auxiliary devices include Bluetooth™ devices, external keyboards, headsets with an integrated microphone, and other hands-free accessories.
For example, a headset permits a user to listen to audio originating from the portable electronic device by delivering the audio in-ear. The user can thus enjoy music or other audio content, such as a telephone conversation, even in a noisy or crowded environment, such as a bus, train, airport, or other public area. The headset connects to the portable electronic device via an electric cable or cord.
The term “headset” as used herein represents any headset, headphone, ear bud, or other device or apparatus capable of providing audio signals to a user. A headset designed for use with a mobile device can include a microphone permitting the user to fully participate in a telephone conversation.
While control of the portable electronic device is provided by controls on the device itself, it can be desirable to provide one or more controls remote from the device. Such remote control can be integrated as part of the auxiliary device, or as part of the cable or cord connecting the auxiliary device to the portable electronic device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known headset with a remote device control housing on a cord connecting an earpiece to the portable electronic device. A headset 100 typically includes: an earpiece 102, which typically includes either a single earpiece element, or a pair of earpiece elements, one for each ear; and a cord 104 connecting the earpiece to the portable electronic device 106. A remote device control housing 108 is attached to the wire, and controls are mounted on, or in, the housing. The housing 108 is typically implemented as a big plastic box on the wire including the electronics and the buttons for remote control of the device. Such a housing can be very bulky. Especially for headphones without a microphone, the control box is mainly used to house the various control buttons.